


18 - Panic! At The Disco

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Juliet Higgins Angst, Panic Attack, Protective Thomas Magnum, Spiders, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Honestly, she’s surprised that Thomas hasn’t figured out the fact that she has arachnophobia, yet.Granted, she thinks as she follows him into the dank, webbed tunnels in the jungle, she hasn’t exactly been obvious about it around him.Panic Attacks | Phobias | Paranoia
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	18 - Panic! At The Disco

**Author's Note:**

> *friendly reminder that panic attacks aren't always what you think of when thinking of a panic attack, and though this isn't exactly named as a panic attack, Juliet does experience a certain kind of panic attack*   
> Please do read the tags, and if you share this phobia are aren't alright with panic attacks in general then take proper precautions before reading this fic.   
> The spiders mentioned in this fic are the Gasteracantha cancriformis  
> (Spiny-backed Orb-weaver) and the Artema atlanta  
> (Giant Daddy-long-legs Spider)  
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

Honestly, she’s surprised that Thomas hasn’t figured out the fact that she has arachnophobia, yet.

Granted, she thinks as she follows him into the dank, webbed tunnels in the jungle, she hasn’t exactly been obvious about it around him.

Thankfully, there has never usually been an instance of her having to get any help from him when dealing with any spiders or anything, Kumu or another staff member being nearby and willing to help.

She takes a breath, already shivering as she feels phantom spiders creep up her spine.

They move further in, Thomas shining his flashlight in front of him as Juliet’s flashlight’s beam swings around, just _waiting_ to see a spider.

They walk a bit further, Thomas mumbling to himself as they go, looking back and forth between a map and the tunnel, and she has to wonder why she let him drag her into the island-wide treasure hunt.

“We know we’re the first ones here, mainly because there’s so many spiders and webs in the way.” Thomas mutters, not noticing Juliet freeze up, spotting a tiny white and red spider on his back.

“Higgie, you alright?” He glances back, an eyebrow lifted as his flashlight’s beam flashes across her face.

She blinks in the glare, forcing herself to slow her breathing and respond.

“I’m fine. It’s just a bit cramped, is all.”

He seems to buy it, frowning a bit as he glances around.

“Yeah, but the map says it’ll open up, in a bit. We’ll be at the treasure in no time.”

She nods, and when he turns back around, the spider is gone.

They continue on for a bit, Juliet absolutely _certain_ that she’s covered with spiders, and when they get to the room that the treasure’s supposed to be in, she’s almost at her limit.

Her free hand is brushing along her body, running through her hair, swiping across her back and shoulders, eyes constantly checking her legs as best as she can while she thanks the universe for the fact that she chose to wear tighter-than-usual jeans, today.

Thomas still doesn’t notice, even as her breathing picks up again, looking around the room while he focuses on the prize.

“Got it! Alright, let’s get out of here.” He stands, putting the surprisingly small prize in his back pocket as he turns to look at her.

He pauses.

“Juliet.”

Her eyes meet his, just as she’s made aware of something very real, crawling on her shoulder.

“Don’t move for a second, okay?”

It probably isn’t the best idea, but she holds her breath.

Thomas creeps forward, calmly sending a reassuring glance her way before looking at the spider.

“It’s alright, I’ve got this.”

His hands reach out, and Juliet still doesn’t breathe as the spider crawls onto his hand, even _closer_ to her head.

She can hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Thomas moves the spider away from her, putting it on the ground away from the entrance to the room, immediately coming back over to her as he pulls her into the middle of the small room, away from most of the webs.

She lets him lead her, and it takes him a moment to realize she still isn’t breathing.

“Juliet, you need to _breathe_.”

He can see the whites of her eyes, and the paleness of her face, and he decides.

He needs to get her out of here, _now_.

“Okay, Juliet. I need you to close your eyes and trust me, alright?”

She nods, taking in a small, short breath as he takes his protective jacket off and puts it on her, zipping it up and making sure it’s as tight as it could possibly be, on her.

Pulling the hood up, he tightens the hood as she determinedly closes her eyes.

Grabbing her hands and putting them on his shoulders, he keeps one hand on hers as his other hand has his flashlight, having pocketed hers earlier as he leads the way out.

Juliet doesn’t make any noise until they’re out, quickly moving past him to scramble away from the tunnels and pulling the jacket off, running her hands all over herself to brush off spiders and webs.

She’s breathing heavily, still panicking, and he takes a moment to check himself for spiders or webs before he moves toward her.

“Juliet, you’re alright. I promise. There aren’t any on you.”

She still looks afraid as he approaches, fingers subconsciously brushing over her hair and shoulders as he cautiously grabs her wrists.

“Juliet. You’re safe. We’re out of there. I promise we’re both alright.”

She stares at where he’s holding her, eventually leaning forward to rest her forehead on his chest.

He sighs, cursing himself for not realizing it sooner as he moves to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

“Let’s get out of here.”

~*~

A few weeks later, he gets a text.

**Need help in the main house.**

He goes, because of course he does, to find Juliet waiting in the hallway of her office.

She doesn’t speak, and he gets the sense that she’s embarrassed.

When he reaches her side, she walks into the office and points at a corner, where he can see a Giant Daddy-long-legs crawling toward the desk.

He doesn’t make any comments, simply walking forward and picking the spider up, bringing it outside as she trails behind him at a safe distance.

Once the spider’s dealt with, Thomas walking all the way to the gate to let it off of the property, knowing if he had stopped at outside of the building she’d be thinking about it all night, he walks back to the main house with her.

“You alright?”

She shrugs a bit.

They stand in silence for a bit, having quickly reached the break in the path between each house.

“Thank you, Thomas.”

He gives her a surprised glance, knowing better than to joke or tease her about this.

“You’re welcome. Any time you need help, I’m there.”

She gives him a small, sheepish smile.

“Goodnight.”

He smiles back.

“Goodnight, Juliet.”

They go their separate ways.

edn


End file.
